


Emergency Direction: Impregnation (EDI)

by DariusSobreitus



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Synthesis, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Consensual Sex, Double Penetration, F/F, Filthy, Futanari, Gangbang, Girl Penis, Impregnation, Lesbian Sex, Orgy, Shameless Smut, Smut, Triple Penetration, oh god what have I done?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 15:25:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12323736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DariusSobreitus/pseuds/DariusSobreitus
Summary: After a hacking attempt, EDI discovers a hidden directive in her program. One directive that might help the galaxy destroy the Reaper threat. First things first, they need soldiers. And what better way than an impregnation orgy?





	Emergency Direction: Impregnation (EDI)

**Author's Note:**

> Three hours, no stop and I have a Mass Effect Orgy on my hands. Well, hope you enjoy!

Emergency Directive: Impregnation (EDI)

During the battle of the Tutchanka, Cerberus had attempted to hack the Normandy’s systems as they did after the destruction of the Collector Base and Shepard’s subsequent resignation. EDI had stopped their attacks as she had before, however, in so doing, a directive that was latent in her neural processors was activated. It didn’t have an immediate effect, nor did it take the primary focus in EDI’s programming. In human terms, it was a thought in the back of EDI’s mind, an idea she didn’t ponder or consider, but was present.

The program itself was an emergency directive in the event of Reaper dominance in the current war with the reaper. It hadn’t been part of EDI’s original programming or directives, but part of the body she took over. It was an emergency directive to collect the biological information of all male humans in the vicinity, collect their genetic information, and redistribute it to the available female populace. The orders behind the directive was to create a synthetic human hybrid with the bodies inlaid circuitry. The hope was to create a fast-grown force of humans already born with cybernetic enhancements as part of their biology, to not only counter Reaper indoctrination, but hacking itself, with human independence, and cybernetic processing, strength and reflexes, the newly grown force would be outstanding within a few months’ time. With open pathways of information inherited genetically, the hybrids would understand their purpose, their duty and be able to meet it. Their personalities would develop on their own, based on own environment and genetics of parents, but in theory committed to stop the Reapers and their attempts at indoctrination.

It made sense to EDI, as the body she was equipped not only had female sex organs, but male ones too. She had thought it to be a matter of preference for the partners and enjoyment, but it seemed it served on a larger scale.

It had been somewhat surprising to find that Cerberus had installed a genetic capacity for not only human genetic information, but aliens as well. Turian, Salarian, Krogan, Batarian, Quarian and even Vorcha genetic information was compatible with her current platform. It seemed the Cerberus directive was a last effort, even if it meant accepting the best genetics of other species. The surprise did not stop there, with the capacity for alien genetic information, also came the ability to impregnate other species. All the offspring of these unions would have cybernetic components aiding them physically, but also advanced genetic information based on the ‘fathers’ DNA. Advanced biotics of the Asari, tissue regeneration from the Krogan, the dense bone structure of Quarians, the resistance to disease of the Vorcha, et cetera. The children would take the appearance of their birth parent, but with genetic information making them immensely superior.

It had been two weeks since these thoughts had activated and taken full charge of her programing. Since then she had visited all the male members of the crew, through a mix of suggestive phrases and poses, as well as powerful pheromones, she had commenced intercourse with every male member of the crew. From James Vega, Engineer Adams, Kenneth Donnelly, and Joker, she had visited them all and collected their genetic information, copying the desirable information in her platform. She had even visited the alien members of the crew; Garrus Vakarian, Javik, Wrex, Mordin Solus, Primarch Victus, and Grunt. After the battle of the Citadel, EDI, under a guise, had visited a large sample size of all the races on the station, collecting an average of genetic information and picking out the best of their information. She had ample samples to being the impregnation process of the directive, but she had one task to oversee first. After that, she would have another phase and would need a large sample of female subjects to impregnate.

First though, she requested to meet the Commander in her cabin. 

 

Shepard

Commander Jane Shepard had been surprised when EDI requested to visit her in her cabin. Usually she would simply talk to her via intercom or interface, as she was the AI on the ship. But she took it in stride, hoping it was a development of EDI’s independence and humanization. Currently she was at her desk overseeing a report from Hackett on the Crucible, a strong whiskey in her hand, she was in her tank top and regular pant fatigues, she didn’t expect EDI to mind.

Not one second past 1800 hours, the door to her cabin pinged.

“It’s open,” Shepard called. The door slid open and EDI stepped in, the Commander had to resist the urge to stare at her synthetic body. She had insisted that the AI wear a uniform, if only for consistency with the crew, but as she pointed out she wasn’t an enlisted soldier so a uniform wasn’t appropriate. So, Shepard, Joker and the rest of the crew had to endure her body which left little to the imagination, poor Traynor had been flustered for nearly a week after the body was re purposed.

To Shepard’s surprise, EDI seemed hesitant, unsure, swaying on her legs as if pondering something.

“You alright, EDI?” She asked.

“Shepard, if you were given an option to fight the war against the Reapers that had a high probability of success, would you take it? Even if it stood against your values?” EDI asked. Shepard stared and considered. EDI’s tone said she had something in mind for asking, she wouldn’t bring it up otherwise, even so, she felt this was going down a deal with the devil type of conversation.

“Something to beat the Reapers?” Shepard asked casually, placing her data pad down, and swishing her whiskey back in forth in her glass. “It depends. The Illusive Man has some sort of plan, even though in his goal to save humanity he’s weakening us and destroying the only allies we have that could help us win it. If I could stop the Reapers without shooting myself in the foot, I would do it. Right now, though, the Crucible is what I’d bet on.”

EDI hadn’t said anything simply staring at Shepard the whole time she gave her answer, she didn’t reveal anything. Fulfillment? Understanding? Disappointment? Nothing.  
“Interesting,” Is all she said.

“Well don’t keep me in suspense,” Shepard chuckled, “Why did you ask?”

“I may have an option,” EDI said. Shepard raised an eyebrow. “It is…morally questionable at best, detrimental otherwise.”

“Okay,” Shepard said, wanting to know what she had. “Hit me.”

One hour later, Shepard was seated in her bed, staring at EDI, speechless. The AI’s platform of course revealed nothing perturbed or uneased in her expression, she should be so lucky.

“Are you alright, Shepard?” EDI asked.

“I’ll tell you when I figure it out for myself,” Shepard said, running her hands through her red hair. “What you’re telling me is that you’ve fucked an ‘adequate sample size’ of all the races on the Citadel and now you intend to impregnate the women of all the species?”

“That is correct,” EDI said, nonplussed. Shepard exhaled, her back falling on the bed.

“And in so doing we’d have an army of cybernetic hybrids ready to fight the Reapers?” Shepard asked.

“Correct, the growth spans for the offspring will not be like typical organic growth. The growth will be accelerated as all the information will passed via genetics and imprinted on the offspring’s minds, giving them understanding of the situation,” EDI explained. “Within a year, there should be a viable force ready to defeat the Reapers.”

Shepard sighed, “Not even going to how fucked up this all sounds, how likely is it that this will work? For all you know, we’ll have an army of unresponsive hybrids who can’t understand humans or synthetics. What if they join with the Reapers?”

“That’s not likely, Shepard,” EDI said. “The genetic information will pass from your allies, presumably the ones who oppose the Reapers, that animosity and aggression will pass on. The imprinted memories will pass on to the offspring, and they will in turn oppose the Reapers.”

“Okay, but we’re basically breeding soldiers to fight the Reapers. Besides how terrible that is, how does it make us better than Cerberus? I can’t just expect the women of the galaxy to willingly bear children for the coming war.”

“As I said, the option is…Morally questionable, I asked you before preceding further to know your opinion. You are the Commander of the ship, and I want your opinion before proceeding,” EDI said, crossing her arms behind her.

Shepard stood up and paced in her cabin, considering. After a couple of moments, she turned.

“Okay, say I accept this option and go forward with it. How do we get you to impregnate the galaxy?” Shepard asked. “There are trillions of people in the galaxy, more than that, how are you going to get to them all and impregnate enough of them to make a difference?”

“I have a plan, Shepard, but I need your permission before we proceed to commence it,” EDI said. Shepard nodded and pondered.

This plan was ludicrous, impregnating the galaxy with cybernetic hybrids to win the war? How was that going to work? EDI said they could be deployed within a year, if they worked, but would they still be alive in a year? She didn’t know, but she also knew she needed all the options available to win. The Crucible was a concept rather than an option, and EDI’s solution seemed to have the best chance of succeeding. It was crazy, but if she was right, they might have a chance against the Reapers. Resistant to both hacking and indoctrination? That was something Shepard couldn’t ignore, nor could she ignore the idea of an army of soldiers that grew up fast, according the EDI the mothers would be able to go through the advanced pregnancy within a few weeks of birth, allowing them to have another pregnancy. There were a lot of concerns; food, shelter, armament and a lot of other things, they were having trouble enough with that at present, but still, the possibility was unrelenting in Shepard’s mind.

She turned towards EDI.

“How do we start?”

 

Three Months Later

Anderson’s Citadel Apartment

All around the lavish apartment women wandered about, drinks in hand, but anxious as their host had yet to show. Aria T’Loak sat on a couch with Councilor Tevos and Nyreen on either side, she looked annoyed, but her posture was relaxed with her two lovers next to her. Shiala and Lizbeth spoke near a counter, speaking between drinks, being asked to represent Feros as they met on the Citadel, they had, along with everyone else, received an invitation from Commander Shepard on the next phase of the war effort and how they could help win the war. It was vague, but the address confirmed it was from her, now though they waited. Drinks were provided by staff, but it had been an hour and Shepard hadn’t showed. Calm music played creating a comforting atmosphere, if tense with so many strangers together.

Jack and Miranda sat across from each other, trading glares and trash talk. Oriana was nearby watching with amusement at the interplay. Kasumi was talking to Tali about some tech she had swiped from Cerberus and they were discussing its use, Daro’Xen listening idly. Samara stood in a corner, keeping her eyes scanning for anyone guilty under code. Doctor Michel was speaking with Gabby, both sharing small talk while trying to form a coherent and easy conversation, so far, the Doctor had spilled about her affections for a certain Turian, and Gabby talked about a certain Scottish Engineer who could not take a hint to save his life, oh but he could talk about everyone else for days. Ashely Williams was talking with Samantha Traynor and Liara, all discussing how Shepard had been acting strange for the last couple of months, more recluse than usual. Sam and Liara had tried to talk to her, as well as Garrus, but none could get an answer from their mutual lover. Liara was surprised that Garrus wasn’t invited to this gathering, if Shepard was anywhere, Vakarian wouldn’t be far behind, he had cited some important business to take care of. Kelly Chambers sat talking to two Asari on a couch, making obvious hints she was interested, to which both Asari wearing Eclipse armor seemed interested in. Khalisah Bint Sinan al-Jilani shot daggers at Diana Allers across the room who stared back, all the while Emily Wong who stood between them drank her beverage, hoping they didn’t turn their aggression on her.

At the hour and a half mark, the doors to the Apartment opened, and Shepard arrived with EDI in tow. The Commander wore her signature N7 hoodie and casual fatigues, EDI was still bare as usual, but she seemed to have a smoother than normal walk in her step, at least in the eyes of Samantha Traynor. Their arrival sparked interest from the rest of the room, all looking towards their guest.

“The hell have you been, Shepard?” Jack demanded. “I was getting drunk enough to hit on Cheerleader over here!”

Miranda glared at Jack but turned to Shepard as well, “Yes, well, I think we all deserve an answer Shepard, we’ve been here an hour and a half, I think we ought to know why.”

Many of the women nodded and agreed, Shepard nodded and stepped forward, wearing her charming smirk that sent heat down into the loins of many of the women in the room.

“I know, and I’m sorry about that. But as you know, such gracious and lovely women deserve the best entertainment. It took me awhile to get them,” Shepard said.

“Ooh! Did you bring Jacob?” Kasumi asked.

“What did you bring dancers? They better be guys!” Ashley said.

“Or girls, girls would be nice,” Samantha said. The two looked at each other and shrugged.

“Half-in-half would be nice,” Ashley conceded.

Many of the women asked questions and Shepard waited until they had finished talking before she responded.

“Before we get to that, I want to talk to you about the war,” Shepard said, taking a drink offered to her, and pacing before the assembled crowd. “You all know about the Crucible, and most if not all of you has contributed to it in some way, I want to say thank you for your help. But in way, one hope may not be enough, and second or third option should become prioritized. With the Crucible completed, I think it’s time we discuss the second option.”

The women gathered shared glances, put off by Shepard’s tone. The Hero of the Galaxy nodded at EDI, who triggered her Omni tool, behind her, the door to the apartment opened, and from it a lot of familiar figures.

Samantha wondered if she was going crazy, seeing doubles of EDI, it wasn’t the first time if she got too close, or too many drinks leading to double vision, now though she knew she had not drunk that much. The reality before her was something akin to the frustrated dream she had had for her duration on the Normandy, currently she pinched herself to see if she was dreaming.

A stream of bodies identical to EDI marched out in order from the door. One dozen, two dozen, until they filled the front of the apartment, outnumbering the current women in the room three to one. The assembled guests stared in shock at the large group of EDIs, not just for the amount of them, but what was between their legs. Erect and soft-looking members stuck out straight from the bodies of the androids. All appearing soft and pliable, with a skin looking akin to silicon, the erect cocks were complete with a sac that looked to be made of a similar material. They were ordered in an organized line running left to right in several rows, staring forward, analyzing.

There was silence at first, all the women gathered staring in shocked awe, even Aria stared with a disbelieving expression on her face. Then Jack shattered it.

“What. The. Fuck?” She asked, at once the other women gathered began to scream and demand questions of Shepard as she stood at the head of a Legion of EDIs looking dignified and calm in the situation as could be.

Shepard raised her hands, waiting for silence.

“Look, I know you’re confused,”

“That’s an understatement,” Miranda muttered.

“But this is something I want to explain, I don’t want any interruptions or questions until the end, just listen with an open mind,” Shepard began her explanation of EDI’s initial plan in her cabin three months ago, the event that led them here. After agreeing to EDI’s plan, Shepard had raided several Cerberus facilities where the bodies like the one EDI inhabited were manufactured. With a covert infiltration, Shepard and EDI had taken the base and finished the production. They had plugged EDI into the AI server, and made copies of EDI’s personality and functions into the new bodies. EDI had full control over all platforms and the Normandy with upgraded efficiency. She was able to spread her collected samples to her other bodies that could replicate a higher amount within them. Shepard then had invited all those here to the apartment, her close friends, allies and those high within society and networks. That’s where the next plan began.

The audience sat in stunned silence as they listened, expression raging from rage, to shock, to fear, and even aroused interest. When Shepard finished, the group stood in front of her looking from her, to the EDIs to each other. Shepard stepped forward.

“I understand if you don’t want to do this, if that’s her feeling, you can leave, no- “She began, but was interrupted by a glass shattering on a counter. She turned to see Jack wiping her mouth, looking like she swallowed her drink.

“Let’s get this fucking over with!” She said angrily, although moved eagerly to the crowd of EDIs, dropping to her knees and grasping hold of EDI’s synthetic cock. She pumped it experimentally, welcome surprise coloring her tone. “What do you know, feels nice. Hope you like it rough, RoboBabe.”

Jack leaned forward, wrapping her mouth around EDI’s cock, and going straight for the deepthroat, finding the cock warm and malleable in her mouth, it felt like a regular cock in warmth and texture, but tasted cleaner. She bobbed her head back and forth with a vengeance, gagging herself, with drool running down her face and onto her chest. Going for broke, she took off her jacket and straps, throwing it at another EDI.

“Put those somewhere they won’t get stained!” She said, running her mouth back over the cock at her attention, with loud, sloppy noise puncturing her blowjob.

Shepard stared down at Jack in surprise, she hadn’t expected her to jump to it so quickly, then again, she didn’t surprise her all that much.

The rest of the women gathered watched scene with perverse fascination, not sure what to make of it, until the lust began to get to them, staring at the legion of EDIs standing erect.

Samantha Traynor chugged the last of her drink and made her way towards the line, grabbing three EDIs and pulling them with her away from Jack. She kissed the middle one, feverishly putting her tongue into her mouth, pleasantly surprised to feel a warm cavern like she was kissing a person. The other two EDIs began to grope and disrobe her, one opened her shirt and massaged her breasts with warm fingers, and the other pulled her pants down to reveal her ass. The first EDI ducked down, joining the second in attending to her breasts, sucking at the dark nipples she had bared. Samantha moaned gently at first, only to let out a louder one when the third EDI’s tongue pressed into her tight sphincter of her asshole, while her fingers penetrated her running pussy.

“H-how did you k-know-?” Sam tried to ask, crying out as both EDIs at her breasts bit her nipples. One detached from her breast to look up at her.

“I am the ship, Specialist Traynor, I’ve seen you in your quarters, how you like to be pleasured, how you would like it if I- “EDI said, but Traynor interrupted her.

“Oh, shut up and put your cock in me!” Sam said. EDI tilted her head to the side.

“I thought male genitalia would be unsavory to you,” She said.

“You’re a woman in body shape, voice and identity, EDI, I’ll take it!” She said impatiently.

“Very well.” EDI replied, lining herself up with Sam’s entrance and thrusting into her. Sam gasped in a quiet moan. She had not expected it to be so warm, and filling.

With Sam and Jack moves on the EDI horde, the rest of the women looked at each other, before they began to approach the line of androids for their own attentions. From there, it soon escalated.

Ashley chugged half a bottle of booze before approaching one of EDI and bending over, baring her ass and being taken doggy style on the ground, moaning in enjoyment. Miranda seemed to be drawn to where Jack was blowing three EDIs, joining her with Oriana, all taking and EDI and making their move. Jack took her in her pussy, Miranda in her perfectly pert ass, and Oriana in her mouth, looking up at the android, the paragon of innocence.

Kasumi smirked and took one EDI, setting the android on the ground and riding her, moaning loudly as she removed her suit. Shiala and Lizbeth took an EDI together, as the green Asari rode the android, Lizbeth sat on her mouth and kissed Shiala as they rode EDI. Tali was approached by and EDI who proceeded to hack her suits systems, sending the Quarian into nervous tremors. EDI put up a sterile field around her and Tali’s crotch area, removing the section of the suit and penetrating the Quarian without getting her sick.

Daro’Xen was lightly restrained by two EDIs as they took her from the front and back. A field surrounded them, protecting the Quarian Admiral from infection, but allowing her to get thoroughly taken by synthetics that she would like nothing more than to study. She’d have to see how the child she would soon bear develop, she’d care for it of course, but she wanted to see the hybrid nature at work.

Doctor Michel was pinned between two of the androids with their phalluses in the shape of Turian tools, penetrating her pussy and asshole as she moaned, holding onto them. Gabby lay under an EDI, legs spread as she was penetrated by the android from a standing position. Her thoughts of the oblivious Scotsman gone from her mind, at least for now.

Kelly Chambers was seated on an EDI, taking her in her pussy, while one of the Eclipse Asari ate out her asshole with a skilled tongue. The former counselor would have moaned, if she wasn’t easting out the other Asari with relish. The standing Asari was filled in her asshole by another EDI, causing the hardened mercenary to moan. The one who ate out Kelly’s ass was penetrated from behind.

Khalisah and Diana Allers seemed to have forgotten their feud as both were taken by EDIs doggy style while they worshipped Emily Wong’s ass and pussy. The underdog of the three reporters sighed, both from physical pleasure as well as mental stimulation. She had dreamed of bringing Khalisah low for a long time, with all her smear jobs, this was pretty satisfying to have her eating out her ass like a hungry dog. Diana Allers she admired, but tended to have a bit too much cleavage for her reports, it was nice to see them bared as she licked her pussy. Emily sighed, enjoying the brief hold of power she had.

Samara watched the events transpiring for some time before removing her armor and descending the stairs, finding one EDI and taking her into her pussy with relish.  
Even Aria T’loak and her lovers hadn’t let their pride stop them, the Queen of Omega was laying over Tevos as both Asari were penetrated. Nyreen sat down on EDI and a Turian shaped phallus as she watched her Asari lovers taken like common people, not the people of power they truly were

Shepard watched as the orgy commenced, surprised, aroused and elated all at once. For one, being part of an orgy had been a long-time fantasy of hers, and now, it was going better than expected. EDI had suggested aphrodisiacs in the drinks or air, but Shepard had relied on face and a good thing, everyone here was more than willing to do this. It occurred to her that she was the only clothed woman left, but she wasn’t in a rush, the night was long and she only needed one shot in her womb to make her pregnant, she could wait.

An Asari approached Shepard, a wry smile on her face, Liara T’soni wasn’t crossed to her relief.

“So, that’s what you’ve been secretive about the last couple of months,” Liara said with a smirk, overlooking the orgy all around them.

“Yeah, well, nothing gets past you,” Shepard said to the Shadow Broker.

“This did,” Liara said. “Not that I’m upset, imagine the Reapers and Cerberus’ shock when you descend on them with something they could not expect.”

“It was a Cerberus program initially,” Shepard said.

“One they never developed past plans, EDI seems to have perfected it,” Liara commented.

“Yeah well, let’s hope it pays off,” Shepard said, unzipping her hoodie. “For now, let’s have some fun.”

“I can accept that course of action,” Liara said, unzipping her uniform and diving into the still available EDIs at attention, Shepard soon joining her. Soon they were penetrated in both holes, their mouths, hands jerking at other cocks needing attention, hands that should have been cold groping and touching them with what felt like affection, or perhaps curiosity.

Shepard stood up from her engagement after a while, taking in the sights of her friends.

Traynor was still with her three EDIs, now being penetrated in her ass and pussy while she blew the last, her skin marked with several discharges, with the promise of more to cum. Shepard smiled, her Specialist never looking so satisfied and carefree in the time she knew her.

Ashley was on her back licking at EDI’s hanging synthetic testicles as she was taken by another between her thighs. Any reservations she had before had long since passed as she lovingly lavished the balls with affection usually reserved for another person’s lips.

Kasumi was held between two EDI’s, her legs locking around the hips of the one in front of her, her arm locked around the one penetrating her ass, kissing her over her shoulder. The state of her body, covered in cum and sweaty, was not making a clean escape tonight.

Miranda and Jack had gotten over their differences, kissing each other on the couch as two EDI humped into the at the edge of the furniture. Oriana lowered herself over Jack, the convict ditching the lips of Miranda in favor for her sister’s lower ones. Miranda grasped her younger sister’s hand and held it close as she was brought to orgasm again by the penetrating thrust.

Doctor Michel and Gabby were kneeling in a circle of EDI, mouths open as the androids jerked their lengths to completion, taking as much of the discharge in their mouths as they could. Shepard could vouch that the taste was exquisite.

Shepard was stopped from further investigation when a hand grasped her on the shoulder, she turned to see EDI, the original EDI, staring at her.  
“Shepard, I believe this is, going better than planned?” She asked. Shepard smirked.

“It is, EDI, it is.” Shepard said, leaning forward and bringing her lips to EDI’s, wrapping her arms around the frame of the android. EDI had learned a lot over the last few months, thrusting her cock into Shepard and filling her so delightfully full. The Commander Shepard began to moan and hump as EDI’s synthetic cock filled her. Some part of her mind tried to rationalize that this was for the war effort, for the good of the galaxy, that this was their best option. In truth, it was the most pleasurable option, and if it worked, good, she could get laid more, if not, it was a good orgy.

EDI thrust a final time, filling Shepard’s womb with synthetic semen, already the Commander could feel herself being impregnated. She smiled as EDI gently laid her down on the floor, seeking out another partner.

Shepard put her hand down to her opening, enjoying the feel of the cum in her, warm and filling in the best ways. Yeah, even if this didn’t win the war, she had one good memory to carry with her. 

 

One Year Later

The Reapers had been nearing victory in the war for the galaxy, the military forces almost broken and taking out resistance becoming a new priority for the Reapers. Instead, a fleet arrived at Earth, fully staffed and prepared, the Reapers were beaten on the ground and in the space. Ships flared shields where Reaper weapons fired, too fast for humans to predict, but any artificial intelligence was unable to be hacked by the Reapers or their codes. Their indoctrinated forces had depleted as well, sleeper agents went silent, and no new ones had been found, not since Cerberus turned on them with an attempt to control them, only to be destroyed.

All over the galaxy, advanced forces beat the Reapers on every front, fleets outnumbered began to best Reaper ships in weaponry and tactics. When the crucible was locked with the Citadel, the red blast finished what was left of the Reapers, but the Geth and new army were unharmed.

After the party at Shepard’s apartment, the multiple EDIs were divided up amongst the people gathered at the orgy. The original EDI stayed on the Normandy, but others were dispersed. Aria taking three back with her to Omega, Tevos keeping a squad as ‘bodyguards’, no doubt introducing them to the higher parts of Asari government. Samara took one with her when she visited her daughter, giving her a lover that she wouldn’t kill, and one who made sure she couldn’t pass on her curse. Of course, the Justicar couldn’t deny a certain interest as well.

Kasumi took three back with her to the Crucible where they increased the effectiveness of the device for galactic dispersal.

Daro’Xen took four back to Rannoch, already repopulating the Quarian people with immunity to disease, and acting as a bridge between the Geth and Quarians, the first children they were called.

Jack took an EDI to her students, once they all came of age, she made sure they got some experience in the sack.

Miranda and Oriana took some to Alliance command where they dispersed to non-combative personnel. Swelling numbers.

Khalisah, Allers and Emily all took one as an assistant and when the plan went public all three reporters, who all had differing opinion and policies, for once agreed that these EDIs were the best chance for the war effort.

Kelly Chambers and the Eclipse members took a dozen and spread them strategically throughout the Terminus systems.

The Normandy Crew returned to business as usual, only interrupted one month later when the female members of the crew all gave birth to babies born with cybernetic implants, all their eyes having a green glow to them. The offspring grew up fast and with the proper social interaction, were no different in mindset or attitude to a normal person.  
When the war was over, the new hybrid peoples worked together to rebuild the galaxy, in an unforeseeable rate, infrastructure and economy returned to profitable levels. In a decade, there were few signs war had occurred. Shepard retired with Liara, Sam and Garrus to a nice planet with sandy beaches and nice sun. Upon EDI’s request all three went through normal pregnancies, their children were hybrids, but still human and grown up as such. They adopted several Korgan and Turian orphans too. The Shepard family did not want for family.

As Jane Shepard lay in bed, her lovers next to her and her children down to hall, she smiled. She was alive, the war was won, and the reunion was in two months. This time, guys were invited too. She smiled at thought, drifting to a peaceful sleep.


End file.
